A conventional folding or collapsible table is available for providing a support surface in a use position while taking up less space in a storage position. However, particularly in the case of smaller tables in which the supporting legs are generally longer than the width or length of the table surface, the legs are often an inconvenience in storage, package, and transportation because the legs must awkwardly and loosely extend from the table surface in the storage position (e.g., it is difficult to keep the legs in their storage positions). While one solution has been to wrap a rope or cord around one or more table surfaces to secure the legs to the bottom surface of the tables, this requires an undesired extra step, which adds time to packing and storing multiple tables at a time.
What is needed therefore is a table that can be easily moved between a use and storage position where the legs are easily secured to the bottom surface of the table when not in use, thereby allowing easy storage, package and transportation of the table.